1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital coder and decoder of languages, and more particularly, to a system that includes sets of computerized databases with indexed information elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts to provide electronic translators in the past have involved the use of cross-referenced lists of words with the attendant problems of each language peculiarities. Many times there are synonyms, idiomatic expressions or other special situations that prevent a user from obtaining an accurate translation of the thought intended to be conveyed. The present invention recognizes that there is a finite number of information elements (such as words, symbols, etc.) in each language and there is also a finite number of structural arrangements for each language. By providing a cross-reference for each element including those a unique index for elements with multiple functions (as verb, adjectives, etc.) and a relationship among the different languages for these elements as well as the relationship of the structural arrangements among the different languages.